GET MERRIED!
by cutiebird
Summary: iri! liat kakak nikah! aku kapan! haehyuk. yaoi.


GET MARRIED!

Tak rela. Menampilkan senyum palsu demi kakaknya yang kini sudah harus menjadi istri orang. meninggalkan hyuukie membujang di umurnya yang hampir 30 tahun.

Masih aneh saat harus menerima kakaknya yang cerewet dan jomblo sejati itu akhirnya menikah juga, padahal untuk pacaranpun eunji tidak pernah. Berbeda jauh dengan hyuukie yang sudah sangat pengalaman dengan yang namanya pacaran. Semenjak SMP, karir percintaannya terus naik hingga banyak yang menjadi mantan pacarnya. Tapi kenapa bisa dia belum menikah?

Getir. Rasanya seolah ia telah kalah. Kalah telak dengan sang kakak. Untuk apa pacaran gonta-ganti setiap bulan tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mau menikahinya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Malah terkesan miris dan menyedihkan.

"perawan tua. Akhirnya kau menikah juga. Aku turut prihatin sama manusia bodoh yang menjadi suamimu. Kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman soal percintaan."

Sang kakak memeluk adiknya dengan sebelah tangan. Menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan selebar-lebarnya.

"bilang saja kau iri hyuukie. Kapan kau akan menikah? Cepatlah bergerak sebelum ayah dan ibu yang akan mencarikan suami untukmu." Kedipan sang kakak membuat hyuukie membatu ketika kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara dengan sepasang pasangan tua lainnya, yang sesekali melirik hyuukie kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

Mampus!

"aku masih sangat muda untuk menikah perawan tua!" balasnya sengit, dengan sekali minum jus di tangannya kemudian meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih mau meneruskan pertengkaran tiada akhir antara dua saudara yang selalu bermusuhan itu.

Tak bisa bicara, saat hatinya terluka. Terluka karna sang kakak akan ikut suaminya, dan terluka karna dia belum juga mempunyai pasangan untuk di ajak kepelaminan. Pacar? Banyak. Tapi nyatanya, dari kesemua jumlah pacar hyuukie, tidak ada satupun yang mau menerima ajakan hyuukie ketika dia menawarkan sebuah ikatan yang lebih pasti. Rata-rata semua pacarnya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan atau malah langsung meminta putus daripada masuk ke dalam topik mengerikan tentang pernikahan.

"aku sudah terlalu tua untuk pacaran." Kata hyuukie pada dirinya sendiri. Duduk diam di lantai dua sambil melihat ke bawah. Ke lantai satu dimana kakaknya tersenyum bahagia menyalami satu per satu tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Dan sang ayah yang masih mondar-mandir mencari rekan bisnis sekaligus calon menantu yang akan dipasangkan dengan hyuukie.

"kau selalu lebih beruntung dariku, eunji. Kelihatannya saja aku yang selalu menang, tapi nyatanya, kaulah yang diberikan lebih banyak hal-hal menyenangkan dari pada apa yang terjadi di hidupku."

Hyuukie sedikit kaget ketika didepannya terdapat sepotong es krim yang mulai lumer di pegangan seorang anak kecil tampan berambut hitam.

"paman baik-baik saja?" tanya sang anak tampan. Sekitar 3 sampai 4 tahunan umurnya. Mengenakan baju formal dengan noda es krim dimana-mana.

Hyuukie tidak bisa menutup bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum menyenangkan melihat sang anak yang menatapnya khawatir. Perlahan hyuukie menerima es krim yang diberikan sang anak dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"paman baik-baik saja. Siapa namamu?" tak kuat melihat keimutan sang anak, tangan hyuukie bergerak sendiri untuk menggendong sang bocah dalam pelukan. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu menurut, terduduk manis dalam pelukan hyuukie. Matanya masih mengamati es krim di tangan hyuukie dengan penuh minat.

"daehanie yo."

"daehanie?"

"umm."

"daehan-ah. Apa kau tersesat? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"annia. Ayah ada disini, dia akan menemukanku nanti."

Hyuukie sadar kalau anak ini tidaklah terlalu suka bicara. Kalau bukan hyuukie yang aktif bertanya, mungkin daehan akan tetap diam tanpa ucapan sedikitpun.

"daehan-ah, mau makan es krim ini?" tanya hyuukie, kembali ingin memberikan es krim yang barusan diberikan daehan untuknya.

"annia. Kata appa, sesuatu yang sudah diberikan tidak boleh kita minta lagi."

"hooo, jinja?"

Daehan mengangguk. Meskipun matanya tak lepas dari es krim itu, sang anak pantang memintanya kembali. Membuat hyuukie harus menahan tawanya melihat keimutan bocah satu ini.

"arraseo. Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua? Kau mau?" tawar hyuukie dengan senyuman cerah, membuat daehan berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk setuju. Memakan es krimnya bersama hyuukie. "nde, lebih baik kita tetap disini menunggu appamu datang. Dia pasti sangat khawatir padamu daehan-ah."

Sang anak tidak menjawab. Masih serius dengan es krim yang kini melumuri wajahnya.

Hyuukie kembali mengamati lantai satu. Tidak banyak perubahan,hanya kemunculan para tamu yang datang semakin banyak saja. Membuat eunji harus mendesah lelah ketika di tuntut memasang wajah tersenyumnya lebih lama lagi. Satu hiburan tersendiri untuk hyuukie yang sudah mulai lelah ketika ayahnya lagi-lagi melirik ke arahnya. Seolah mengingatkan untuk tidak kabur dan tetap berada di pesta ini.

"eh?" hyuukie tersentak kaget. Ketika melihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum sekilas pada suami kakaknya saat bersalaman. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat, seolah dia baru saja lari jarak jauh untuk mencapai tempat ini. Kepalanya juga terus bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya dia salah satu teman suami kakaknya, tampan sekali. Dengan rambut hitam dan wajah polosnya yang sedikit lebih matang dari pada hyuukie. Orang itu terlihat seperti model dengan pakaian jas-nya yang rapih.

Penuh minat. Hyuukie terus mengamati laki-laki itu. Bahkan setelah ia bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai dan mondar-mandir ke sekeliling ruangan, hyuukie terus mengamatinya. Berniat meminta nomor telepon atau e-mailnya jika memungkinkan.

Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan laki-laki penuh karisma seperti itu?

hyuukie masih cukup waras untuk tidak bertindak terlalu centil dan menggodanya dengan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Setidaknya tidak di pernikahan sang kakak. Seribu cara mulai terangkai dalam kepala si pemuda manis, tentang cara pendekatan yang dilakukan sebiasa mungkin tapi tetap meninggalkan kesan yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh dia, si pemuda tampan.

Dan semuanya langsung berubah menjadi ilusi saat pemuda itu berlari memeluk dua bocah yang berada di stan makanan, memakan es krim.

Menyesal dan kecewa saat laki-laki itu terlihat membungkukkan badan pada seorang wanita. Membawa kedua anaknya dengan satu tangan masing-masing menggandeng satu.

"hhh, kukira kau akan menjadi salah satu kesempatanku mencari suami."

Hyuukie kembali membelai kepala daehan sayang. Mencium wangi rambutnya yang beraroma apel. Anak ini terlalu manis untuk tidak disayang.

"daehan-ah, kapan ya paman akan menikah?"

Daehan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti, atau tidak peduli? anak ini terlalu polos untuk menutupi wajahnya yang hanya bisa menikmati es krim tanpa mengindahkan apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"daehan-ah!" sebuah suara lantang membuat hyuukie menaikkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil anak yang masih dipelukannya. Kemudian terpaku melihat orang yang ternyata . . .

"appa!" sahut daehan yang kini tengah mengamati seseorang yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk lantai dua. Dan hyuukie lagi-lagi harus dikejutkan ketika orang itu adalah laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi incaran pengantin masa depannya.

Begitu tampan dengan kedua anak yang ikut melangkah ke arah hyuukie, berada di samping kiri dan kanan ayahnya. Ikut tersenyum ketika daehan mulai melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

"daehan-ah. Kenapa tidak mencari ayah?" laki-laki itu tidak mengomel, atau menggunakan nada tinggi. Hanya mendesah kecil yang disambut daehan dengan senyuman lebar dan berlari-lari kecil hingga sampai di pelukan ayahnya. Meninggalkan hyuukie dengan tempat eskrim yang sudah kosong.

Lagi-lagi, melihat pemandangan sebuah keluarga membuat hyuukie menampilkan senyum pahit. Iri itu kembali mengebom hyuukie dengan sebuah debaman keras.

Bummm!

Sakitnya . . . .

#WHITEPURPLE#

Hyukpov_

Kenapa seolah hanya aku manusia di dunia ini yang paling menderita?

Setelah selesai dengan acara sayang-sayangan antara ayah dan anak. Laki-laki tampan tapi sudah beranak itu menghampiriku, tersenyum sebentar sebelum membungkuk meminta maaf.

"maaf sudah merepotkan." Katanya dengan sopan.

Aku kehilangan minat. Kalau saja kau belum menikah, mungkin aku masih akan mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk memikatmu.

"eumm, daehan anak yang manis." Sedikit. Cukup sedikit hingga kuharap orang ini sadar kalau aku ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan basa-basi ini.

"mereka memang anak-anak yang manis."

"ya."

Bukan hanya satu. Tapi 3 anak sekaligus. Akan terlalu memalukan jika aku masih menggoda seseorang dengan 3 anak-anak yang masih sangat kecil. Belum lagi jika ibu mereka tau, pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku jika mencoba merebut suami orang.

"nama saya lee donghae. anda?" tanyanya dengan nada formal, membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"ahh, nde. Lee hyukjae imnida."

"ahh, hyukjae-shi, salam kenal. Maaf sekali lagi atas kelakuan daehan." Harapanku langsung musnah ketika orang ini duduk begitu saja didepanku. Membiarkan ketiga anak-nya berlarian setelah memastikan bahwa ketiganya masih dalam jangkauan pandang sang ayah.

Aduuuuhhhh. Kenapa harus duduk disitu?!

"apa kau salah satu teman dari mempelai wanita?"

"uuuhh, eumm. Aku adiknya." Kataku dengan sebuah senyum tak rela mengungkapkan jati diri sebagai adik si perawan tua.

"jinja? Aku tidak tau kalau adiknya eunji semanis ini."

He?

Mwo?

Apa Cuma perasaanku atau sedari tadi laki-laki ini memang mencoba menggodaku?

"ahhh, hehehe. . ." tawaku tawar.

Ck, dasar bajingan, sudah punya istri dan anak, masih saja merayu orang. cih.

"merekaterlihat serasi." Katanya, melihat kakakku yang mengomel sedikit padasuaminya, mengeluh bahwa dia lelah harus berdiri terus. Dan suaminya yang terlalu sabar hingga rela menebarkan senyum maklumnya pada kakak.

"hmm. Untuk sifatnya yang satu itu, mereka memang serasi."

"sorry?"

"ahh, maaf. Hiraukan saja apa kataku barusan."

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Membuatku kembali ilfeelsaat harus ikut tersenyum atau tidak. sayang sekali, kau sudah beristri donghae-shi.

"APPA! Huwaaaa!"

Kami sama-samamenoleh ke belakang, melihat salah satu dari ketiga anak yang kini semuanya terdiam melihat bocah imut saudaranya menangis. Terduduk di lantai sambil sesenggukan. Memegangi kakinya.

Sepertinya tak sengaja terjatuh.

Reflek. Tanganku bergerak sendiri langsung mengangkatnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukanku dan mulai mengamati lukanya yang memerah. Tergores dan sedikit berdarah.

"mingukie uljima." Kata salah satu anak yang lain. Nyaris ikut menangis sebelum aku mengelus wajahnya dan berkata 'anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis' kepadanya yang langsung dengan tangan mungil mengelap air mata yang hampir turun.

Kontan, kami menjadi bahan perhatian. Tangisan saudara daehan ini lumayan kencang dan tersedak karna kaget.

"kita bawa ke kamarku."

Donghae menurut. Sama sekali lupa dengan keadaan sekitar dan langsung menggendng kedua anaknya. Sementara minguk beradadi gendonganku.

"gwaenchanna?" tanyanya khawatir. Bahkan setelah aku mengoleskan obat luka dikakinya, minguk masih terus menangis. Membuat wajah donghae seratus persen hnaya terisi kekhawatiran. Begitu takut dan kaget. Sampai-sampai kami harus terdiam cukup lama dan hanya mendengar sesenggukan mingukyang mulai mengecil seiring waktu.

"maafkan appa, ne?"tanyanya. yang dibalas minguk dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"ahh, hyukjae-shi. Terima kasih banyak." Katanya tulus. Bahkan sampai membungkuk 90 derajat ke arahku. Aku tidak tau kalau ada seorang ayah yang akan sebegitu khawatirnya pada anaknya yang hanya jatuh hingga lecet.

"donghae-shi, gwaenchannayo?" tanyaku. Masih miris melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Syok berat hingga kediaman yang menjadi jawaban. Bahkan keduasaudara minguk yang masih sama kecilnyapun tidak mengatakan apapun. Diam sambil memegangi ujung baju ayahnya, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari minguk yang tengah kuobati.

"kamsahamnida."

"tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja." Kataku, mengelus rambut hyuukie pelan meskipunkata-kata yang keluarbukan hanya bagi minguk seorang. Terlebih pada mereka semua. Satu keluarga yang seolah terikat lebih kuat dari pada saudara manapun.

Menakjubkan.

"kurasa, akan lebih baik kalau lain kali kau mengajak istrimu donghae-shi. Mengurus ketiga anak sendirian cukup beresiko menurutku."

Donghae menampilkan senyum perlahan. Membiarkan minguk keluar dari pelukannya dan kembali bermain dengan kedua saudaranya.

"eumm. Memang sangat beresiko untuk duda dengan tiga anak sepertiku."

Duda?

Apa?

Eng ing eng! Ini tidak tau mau dilanjutin apa enggak. Lihat responnya dulu aja yaaaaaaa! Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. Meninggalkan repiu, atau saran ato komen. Terima kasih!


End file.
